El universo contra mí
by Petit chat de lune
Summary: Extrañas coincidencias. Kasumi un tanto "paranormal". El universo a favor de la relación entre Ranma y Akane. Ranma acosado por personalidades múltiples. Pasen y opinen!


_Notas: Ranma ½ no me pertenece (sino, tendría más dinero y sería famosa, claro). Éste es sólo un recurso que tenemos los fanáticos ante la ausencia de un buen término._

_Los personajes y el argumento son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, quien aún no nos brinda un final como Dios manda._

_Dedicado a mi Pato, el animal que me animó a escribir._

El Universo contra mí

Akane se encontraba comprando las cosas que Kasumi había puesto en lista, que no eran pocas y ya casi había terminado, por fin, sólo faltaba ir por algunos vegetales. Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos pasó junto al pasillo de dulces y chocolates, no resistió y se dijo que los dichosos vegetales podrían esperar.

Aún tenía un poco de su dinero en el bolsillo, se le hizo agua la boca y comenzó a decidir cual llevaría. Mientras repasaba todos los tipos de chocolates, reparó en uno en especial.

- Ese chocolate es perfecto- le había dicho una vez Ranma- No es ni muy dulce, ni muy amargo, ni muy duro, ni muy blando.

Entonces Akane no había podido evitar decir- O sea, no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Justo a la medida para alguien como tú…-

- Qué has querido decir…- respondió él amenazadoramente.

- Nnno, no me refería a eso- mintió ella, viendo que había metido la pata- Sino que es justo para alguien que es incapaz de decidir…- "… a quien quieres como prometida" completó mentalmente. Bueno, también se aplicaba a eso, pensó.

Ranma que no supo si sentirse ofendido o presionado, se defendió de la misma forma que tenía de costumbre:

- Da igual, dudo que una niña con tan mal gusto como tú sepa apreciar el sabor de un buen chocolate- Dijo cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza- Basta con mirar cómo te vistes, tienes el gusto de un gran gorila anciano y ciego…-

… Y la voz de Ranma había desaparecido en el firmamento.

"¡…Maldito insensible!", meditó con un tic en la frente, volviendo a la realidad… "Y maldito chocolate indeciso". Lo tiró al suelo. "¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!" dijo con una rabieta pisoteándolo. La anciana que se encontraba justo a su lado, procuró alejarse de ella.

Súbitamente se le vinieron unas imágenes a la mente; Ranma regalándole revistas de cocina que a ella le gustaban, Ranma regalándole la mayoría de las cosas que ella había dicho que quería en una navidad ya hace mucho pasada, Ranma regalándole rosas, Ranma protegiéndola de esto y aquello… "¡Basta, basta! ¡Ya entendí!" se dijo, era como sufrir el asedio de un ente pacificador que se hubiese metido en su mente y cuyo propósito fuera amistarla con Ranma.

Entonces tomó otro chocolate y lo depositó en el canasto de las compras, no sin antes esconder atrás de otros el que yacía moribundo en el suelo.

Pasó por la caja, pagó la mercadería y el dichoso chocolate. "…Y maldito subconsciente traidor" remató.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al dojo, imaginó la cara de Ranma al recibir el chocolate. La escena pasaba súbita y misteriosamente desde un agradecido hasta un enamorado prometido que sellaba su gratitud con un bes… "¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!" Miró al suelo con el rostro enrojecido.

Siguió caminando y a lo lejos vio una figura conocida que se acercaba hacia ella. Era Ranma, de seguro Kasumi lo había enviado a ayudarla con las bolsas de las compras.

-¡Akane! – Exclamó él al momento de alcanzarla- Kasumi me envió a ayudarte, esperaba encontrarte aún comprando, ¿por qué estás tan apurada?-

- Bueno, yo…- dijo con la mente en el chocolate. Este era el momento preciso para entregárselo, lejos de miradas parentales y del acoso de las cámaras- Ranma, yo… verás…- balbuceó, inspiró hondo y dijo- Te… te compré algo… (Y no sé por qué- pensó)

Desvió la mirada al suelo, estaba completamente sonrojada. Metió la mano en una de las bolsas y le alargó el chocolate, sin aún poder verlo a los ojos.

- … ¡Akane! Yo…- Ranma primero enmudeció, luego se emocionó, le brillaron los ojos ("¡El mejor chocolate del mundo!"), después se sonrojó y pasó de un súbito agradecimiento tan sublime a un pensamiento que lo llevaba loca e ilógicamente a imaginar sellar su gratitud con ansiado y deseado bes…

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?- Dijo una conocida y molesta voz.

En aquel momento una rosa negra se clavaba en el chocolate y lo hacía caer desde las manos de Ranma al suelo.

Kodachi había presenciado la escena y aunque el movimiento había sido imperceptible a un ojo normal, ella había notado el leve grado de inclinación que Ranma había efectuado hacia Akane.

"¿Cómo rayos no nos dimos cuenta que estábamos frente a la casa de los Kuno?" pensó Akane, mientras Ranma miraba frustrado el chocolate quebrado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó otra voz horriblemente conocida. Shampoo salía desde la casa de los Kuno llevando su bicicleta.

- Ranma, ¿qué pasa?- Una tercera voz. Akane no podía creerlo. Todas mágicamente en la casa de Kodachi… ¡Qué rayos? era como una pijamada siniestra.

- ¿Qué hacen las tres aquí?- preguntó aún traumatizada.

- Mi personal de cocina ha tenido dificultades para la cena de hoy- respondió la rosa negra.

- Nuestros problemas personales no afectan nuestras relaciones comerciales- explicó Ukyo.

- Además, como jamás he tenido la desdicha de comer los platillos que no sean preparados por mis chefs, a las únicas que conocía eran a estas dos lamentables plebeyas- Prosiguió la dueña de casa.

- Ese no es el tema- interrumpió Shampoo- ¿Qué le hacías a mi Ranma?- dijo dirigiéndose a Akane.

Ranma que en todo ese momento había estado ajeno a la conversación, recogiendo el chocolate y tratando de sacar la rosa aún incrustada en ella sin pincharse, alzó la cabeza.

- ¡Akane Tendo ha intentado hechizar a mi querido Ranma con ese sucio chocolate!- Explicó Kodachi.

- ¿Qué?- se limitó a responder él, confundido.

- Te iba a obligar a besarla, mi pobrecillo Ranma- prosiguió ella.

- Yo también te vi, Ranma- dijo Shampoo.

- ¿Eh?- pronunció Akane.

- ¡Lo pagarás caro Akane Tendo, queriendo sacar ventaja con tus sucios trucos…!- dijo Kodachi.

Súbitamente Kodachi llevaba ahora sus mallas de gimnasia y portaba su cinta de combate, Ukyo amenazaba con sus espátulas y Shampoo hacía lo mismo con lo suyo.

- ¡¿Que dicen? eso es mentira!- exclamó Ranma.

- ¿Cómo dices Ranma? ¿Entonces de verdad has querido besarla?- preguntó alarmada Ukyo.

- No puede ser, Ranma jamás elegir a una chica tan fea- dijo Shampoo.

- Esta extranjera tiene razón, mi amado Ranma ¿o es que de verdad te decidiste por Akane Tendo e ibas a besarla?- preguntó maliciosamente Kodachi.

- Yo… eh…- balbuceó Ranma.

En ese momento Akane tenía el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensó que no sobreviviría para ver el desenlace de todo esto. ¿Es que acaso Ranma se iba a atrever por fin a decir que…?

-… ¿Cómo se les ocurre?- dijo turbadamente Ranma- Jamás elegiría a alguien tan fea y boba como ella…-

Acto seguido, las tres chicas aprovecharon ese impulso para iniciar un ataque de insultos.

- ¡Oh, Ranma, por fin decir la verdad!- Decía feliz Shampoo- Además ella sí que es fea…

- Y muy poco femenina- agregó Ukyo- mi Ranma jamás elegiría a una mujer así.

- … ¡porque además la pobrecilla es tan poco fina! , jojojojojo- Reía Kodachi.

- … además, ser un poco gorda, ¿no te has visto en el espejo acaso?- Shampoo levantaba una ceja y reía.

Y las burlas seguían, no cesaban, cada una encontraba un defecto más que ella estaba lejos de desconocer, asumía cada uno de ellos pero jamás imaginó que fueran tan evidentes.

Akane sentía que se iba a quebrar, que se le doblaban las rodillas. Era como recibir mil golpes mientras yacía en el suelo. Y Ranma… Ranma sólo miraba, miraba como la destruían, tres contra una. Era un dolor muy intenso en el pecho.

Sentía las burlas y las risas de sus tres enemigas, pero igualmente sacó fuerzas y logró hablar.

-Bas...- carraspeó, no iba a dejar que vieran cuánto le afectaba- ¡Basta!, no me quedaré a ver este circo de locas. Ranma, pásame las bolsas, Kasumi me está esperando- Reprimió toda su angustia.

- Akane, yo…- le susurró Ranma, por debajo de las voces de las otras chicas.

- No, déjame sola- le corto fríamente- No te atrevas a hablarme, jamás.

Y Ranma la vio marcharse, impresionado por la angustia y el odio que había visto en su rostro.

Akane entró en el dojo, lenta y sombríamente. Ni siquiera anunció su llegada, sólo se dedicó a caminar de forma autómata hasta la cocina.

- Akane, que bueno que llegaste, te tardaste un poco… Y dónde está Ranma?- preguntó Kasumi.

Akane no contestó, sólo se limitó a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada su hermana- Te ves cansada y un poco pálida- Le puso su mano en la frente.

Akane se retiró bruscamente – No te preocupes, sólo estoy cansada.- Sentía que el contacto con su hermana iba a lograr que le temblaran los labios y se desahogara en llantos, tal como lo hacían los hijos pequeños con sus madres.

-Me voy a recostar un rato- logró decir y luego se marchó rápidamente.

Kasumi la vio irse, estaba preocupada, la había visto triste muchas veces y la mayoría de ellas eran por niñerías propias de su hermana, pero en pocas ocasiones la había visto tan derrotada.

- Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…- suspiró moviendo la cabeza negativamente y siguió cocinando. Y justo ahora cuando había llegado la hora. "El final y el principio se acercan, ¿verdad?", pensó, aguardó y sonrió.

Akane se refugió todo el resto del día en su cuarto, cuando llegó la hora de cenar se excusó diciendo que se sentía un poco enferma, que no se preocuparan, que prefería quedarse recostada.

Kasumi, de vuelta en la mesa con todos ya reunidos para cenar y a la espera de Akane dijo con la mirada posada fijamente en Ranma:

- Akane se siente un poco enferma, así que será mejor llevarle la cena a su cuarto- Ranma, por favor, podrías llevársela?-

Ranma observó la mirada de Kasumi, era igual a la que ponía el Señor Tendo con su cara de demonio, sólo faltaba la lengua de serpiente y los bigotes, claro. Pero la mirada acompañada de esa sonrisa típica de ella, era aún más sádica.

- Está bien- y se paró con un respingo.

Ranma avanzó por las escaleras llevando la bandeja, sabía que se aproximaba a una muerte segura y cuando ya estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y desistir de su misión, sintió;

- No olvides la servilleta Ranma- Dijo Kasumi, justo tras su espalda.

- ¡Diablos, Kasumi!- exclamó Ranma haciendo malabares para evitar que las cosas de la bandeja cayeran estrepitosamente.

Kasumi sonrió y bajó las escaleras.

Ranma se repuso del terror Tendo y armándose de valor llegó a la puerta de Akane.

Tocó la puerta y no sucedió nada. Tocó una segunda vez y nuevamente nada pasó. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía puesto el seguro.

En el interior de la habitación Akane se encontraba recostada en la cama y por el alboroto sabía que era Ranma quien le subía la cena. Y aunque moría de hambre, lo que menos quería era volver a ver la cara de él.

Aguardó un momento a que Ranma desistiera, dejara la bandeja en el suelo y se fuera. Cuando eso pasó, esperó y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que te morías de hambre!- acusó Ranma, sentado a un lado de la bandeja.

Akane no dijo nada, sólo se agachó, recogió la bandeja y cerró calmadamente la puerta, refugiándose nuevamente al interior de su habitación.

- Akane…- atinó a pronunciar él. La chica estaba rara, no malhumorada, ni nada parecido, sino que… ¿sombría? Ranma sorpresivamente hubiese preferido que lo golpeara con su mazo o algo así.

En el interior de la habitación la chica procedió a devorar la cena. Al principio con una voracidad que daba la impresión de que cada bocado que tomaba, era un pequeño Ranma que desgarraba, masticaba y tragaba. Pero luego, conforme pasaban los minutos, pasó nuevamente al dolor. El hecho era que, a pesar de que su odioso e insoportable prometido siempre la hacía enfadar y le daba motivos para odiarlo, esta vez había sido distinto. Él había dado pie a que sus otras prometidas la atacaran y nada más ni nada menos que las tres simultáneamente y de la forma que ella más odiaba; verbalmente. Podía aguantar un ataque físico, podía recibirlo o esquivarlo y contraatacar, pero la verdad es que nada podía hacer contra lo que habían dicho. Ella no tenía nada que decir, nada que reprochar, nada que criticar, porque en lo que belleza y femineidad respectaba; ellas eran perfectas.

Tenía más que claro que al lado de esas chicas, ella no era más que una basurita fea. Y esa maldita idea le llevaba dando vueltas hace ya un tiempo y hoy había sido el día en que se había comprobado que era cierto.

Llegó la noche y Ranma llevaba ya muchas horas en el techo. Ya había superado la fase de inocencia ("… ¿Pero por qué esa niña boba está enojada conmigo si yo no he hecho nada malo…?") y ahora se encontraba en la de aceptación. Sabía perfectamente qué sucedía con ella.

-Te disculpaste con Akane… (*sonrisa*) digo, Le llevaste la comida a Akane?- había preguntado Kasumi al ver a Ranma de vuelta.

Silencio…

-… Nnnnsssssssi…- había contestado Ranma. Rayos, ¿qué pasaba con Kasumi? Desde hacía ya un rato era como una celestina perspicaz y diabólicamente dulce.

Bueno, el caso es que efectivamente como había mencionado Kasumi, tenía que disculparse con Akane y asumía que el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le producía un frío que le recorría el espinazo. Sobre todo ahora que ella parecía más dolida que nunca.

"Tú puedes", se dijo y se paró de un salto con valentía, que luego lo abandonó por completo, dejándolo tiritón de las rodillas.

"Vamos cobarde, sólo es Akane", se impulsó nuevamente… Y ese era el problema, no se trataba de un guerrero forastero legendario, ni de un monstruoso dragón de 7 cabezas, ni siquiera de un gato gigante… Una Akane dolida daba más miedo que cualquier legendario monstruo de 7 cabezas gigante.

"Y además, ¿qué diablos le voy a decir?" se preguntó un Ranma dubitativo y con miedo.

"Improvisa como siempre, Saotome" se respondió un Ranma confiado y seguro.

"Estás loco Ranma, siempre que improvisas, sale mal… "se contestó el Ranma temeroso.

"Eso es porque no se te ocurre nada más que decir; marimacho de pechos planos o algo por el estilo. Diablos, eres tan poco ocurrente…" se respondió el Ranma autocrítico.

"Y que se supone que le diga, ¿a ver genio?" se preguntó el Ranma retórico.

"…Pues la verdad, de que realmente te gusta mucho y que estás locamente enamorad….." Zas! Ranma yacía desmayado en el techo, abrumado por el desenlace de la autoconversación.

"… Creo que fue demasiado para él…" dijo con desaprobación levantando una ceja el Ranma sabio.

En el interior de la habitación, Akane había oído un sonido similar al desplome de alguien en el techo. Ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar. Pasaría un rato y Ranma golpearía levemente la ventana, al ver que nadie respondería, tocaría más fuerte. Al seguir sin obtener respuesta, la llamaría, le pediría que abriera la ventana porque hacía frío afuera. Con eso, Akane usualmente se levantaría y abriría. Pero esta vez no, no le abriría, así que si él quería, podría estar toda la noche golpeando su ventana hasta morir congelado porque ella no abriría ni ahora ni nunca. Por lo tanto, se puso su pijama rápidamente y se acostó, procurando hacerse la dormida.

Pasó un rato y Akane sintió ruidos fuera de su ventana. En el exterior Ranma golpeó suavemente y como Akane parecía dormida, tocó más fuerte. Nadie respondió, así que comenzó a llamarla… y nada. Luego apeló al truco de siempre. -Por favor Akane, que hace frío-. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -¡Insensible!- exclamó y luego se arrepintió, venía a disculparse, no a empeorar las cosas. Al ver que nada sucedía al interior, comenzó a picar más fuerte el vidrio.

"¡Dios, que escandaloso es!" se quejó Akane para sus adentros. Mientras afuera, Ranma seguía picoteando la ventana.

De pronto, la ventana contigua se abrió.

-¡Ya cállate, no te va a abrir!- Dijo una furiosa y somnolienta Nabiki que se asomaba desde el interior, aventando a un descuidado Ranma un zapatazo en la cabeza que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente.

"Vaya, gracias Nabiki" pensó Akane al interior de su habitación. Luego imaginó que esas gracias se transformarían en dinero que tendría que pagar mañana a primera hora.

Ranma desde el suelo desistió de la idea de seguir llamando a Akane si no quería que toda la familia se enterase de lo que ocurría. Y se retiró hacia su habitación.

Al otro día Ranma se levantó tarde. Era sábado así que nadie se preocupó de despertarlo. Cuando apareció en el comedor ya todos habían desayunado.

- Ah, buenos días Ranma- saludó sonriendo Kasumi – te guardé tu desayuno.

- Gracias Kasumi- miró con desconfianza, ¿Dónde había quedado la celestina perturbadora? Ella siguió actuando como si nada pasara.

Ranma tomó su desayuno y se dirigió al comedor junto con Kasumi. Allí se encontraba Nabiki viendo la tv. Ranma se sentó un tanto incómodo en la mesa. Quería preguntar por Akane, pero no deseaba hablar frente a Nabiki y que ésta le reprochara el episodio de la noche anterior.

- Akane se fue temprano a la casa de Yuka, dijo que iba a regresar mañana- Le respondió súbitamente Kasumi, sentándose frente suyo y sonriendo como siempre.

Ranma sufrió un ataque de tos repentino.

-Al parecer ella fue la única capaz de dormir bien ante el escándalo de anoche- Espetó Nabiki maliciosamente, sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

-No lo molestes Nabiki- le corrigió su hermana mayor, mientras Ranma se recuperaba de un atoramiento de aquellos.

Akane se encontraba pasando las penas con sus amigas en casa de Yuka. A ratos se alegraba de escuchar a las demás contar chismes acerca de la escuela, al menos lograban distraerla. Por otro lado, también se imaginó que en su ausencia, obviamente era parte de los comentarios de las chicas. Y supo que no tardarían en preguntarle cómo iban las cosas con Ranma. Habitualmente ella no hablaba de ese tema con las demás chicas, prefería que la relación con su prometido quedara en la intimidad. Pero esta vez tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse que no estaba segura de poder evitar ser la protagonista del cotorreo de aquel día.

Mientras, Ranma sentía culpabilidad de sentirse aliviado ante la ausencia de Akane. Tendría todo un largo día para pensar que haría cuando ella regresara. Pero por el momento iría a entrenar al dojo.

Hace ya una hora que ya había comenzado su entrenamiento habitual pero algo no marchaba bien. Se sentía distraído y estaba cometiendo torpezas poco acostumbradas.

Al rato se sentó apoyado en la pared del dojo, jadeaba y estaba sudando. Había entrenado fuertemente pero sus movimientos habían sido como de principiante de cinco años.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensó, pasándose la mano por las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente. "No me puedo concentrar…".

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente. A medida que lo hacía comenzó a relajarse un poco. Meditó, "Es como si no dejara de pensar en…"

- Akane- dijo una voz a su lado.

Ranma dio un respingo de terror que ahuyentó todo el relajamiento que había logrado alcanzar.

- Vaya, digo, Ranma. Es la costumbre, disculpa- Sonrió arrodillada a su lado Kasumi- te traje un poco de limonada que preparé, espero que te guste-

Ranma no respondió, sólo fue capaz de mirarla con unos ojos muy abiertos y con la mano en el corazón. Kasumi le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, se incorporó suavemente y se fue caminando lentamente.

La celestina sigilosaperspicazdiabólica había atacado nuevamente.

En otro lugar, Akane había sucumbido ante la tentación del desahogo y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. No había contado con lujos y detalles lo sucedido, pero las chicas ahora sabían que las locas que seguían a Ranma la habían atacado y que él no la había defendido. Ante las palabras de sus amigas que la apoyaban y la elogiaban totalmente y desaprobaban la actitud de su prometido, Akane sintió que una rebelde lágrima quería asomarse. "No, no, no, Akane, eso jamás. No sean tan debilucha, boba" se dijo.

- … Y además Akane, Ranma es un idiota si no ve lo hermosa que eres- continuaba Yuka.

Listo, la lágrima había visto la libertad. Ahora Akane lloraba como sólo una basurita fea sabía hacerlo. Mientras, sus amigas la veían preocupadas.

En casa, Ranma ya recuperado del cuasi preinfarto se encontraba tomando un baño. Ensimismado pensaba que no sabía aún qué iba a hacer respecto a Akane. Disculparse, claro, pero no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo.

Recordó las veces en que se había disculpado con Akane. Eran muchas y en todas ellas Akane lo había perdonado cuando él le decía algo lindo. Se sonrojó. Y las cosas que siempre le decía eran justamente lo que él sentía. Se sonrojó aún más. O sea, en esencia él era ¿lindo? O era acaso que ella lo ponía un tanto ¿romántico? Ahora él estaba realmente como un tomate.

Súbitamente sintió un violento chorro de agua fría.

Miró y ahí estaba su padre con la manguera de la ducha en sus manos

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- gritó Ranma con su dulce voz de chica.

-Por Dios hijo, pensé que se te había subido la presión, ¡estás como un tomate!- le contestó Genma sonriendo con un brazo tras su cabeza.

- ¡No seas bobo!- gritó Ranma, quitándole la manguera y empapando a su padre completamente.

- Al menos ahora tu cara combina con tu cabello- decía el letrero del panda.

- ¡Ya cállate!- dijo empujándolo hacia la bañera.

-¡Vamos hijo, tú puedes! ¡Sé un Romeo!- Gritaba su padre desde la bañera tibia mientras Ranma salía del baño.

- No se puede estar tranquilo- murmuraba Ranma mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Entre tanto alboroto había alcanzado a imaginar qué haría cuando Akane volviera. Abrió el closet, revolvió la ropa y ahí vio el chocolate que Akane le había regalado, estaba quebrado, la envoltura estaba sucia y agujereada por la rosa que se había clavado en él. Sin embargo ahí estaba; apetitoso y comestible. Ranma sonrió y a la vez se sintió aún más culpable.

Lo tomó, el chocolate formaría parte de la disculpa. Pero por mientras, debía esconderlo de las garras de su padre.

No sabía donde dejarlo, su experiencia le decía que ningún lugar estaba a salvo. Había intentado esconder comida de él anteriormente, pero al parecer ninguna parte de la casa era inmune al olfato de un panda. Y por nada del mundo quería que él pusiera sus sucias manos sobre algo que Akane le había dado.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación y chocó sorpresivamente con alguien.

- Oh, Ranma, lo siento, vine porque sentí que me habías llamado- se disculpó Kasumi.

Ranma miró hacia arriba y vio su dulce sonrisa. Cada minuto que pasaba, Kasumi lo sorprendía más.

- Nnno, no te he llamado Kasumi- le respondió confundido.

-Ah, debí imaginarlo. Bueno, me voy a preparar la cena- Le sonrió y se encaminó por el pasillo.

Ranma la vio alejarse. De pronto sintió su mano pegajosa. Rayos, el chocolate se estaba derritiendo. Vio a Kasumi alejarse aún más y de pronto pareció comprender algo.

-¡Kasumi, espera!- exclamó con su voz de chica.

-¿Si?- ella se dio vuelta sonriendo.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor- le pidió Ranma.

Le contó cómo era de importante para él el chocolate que traía en su mano, que no tenía donde dejarlo sin que el pobre chocolate fuera amenazado por la gula de su padre. Kasumi entendió perfectamente sin que Ranma prosiguiera.

-Acompáñame- dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kasumi. Ranma pocas veces había estado en ella y en todas esas ocasiones, le había parecido que era entrar en una especie de santuario angelical. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

-…permiso- dijo ante la indicación que le hacía Kasumi de entrar.

Ella se dirigió hacia una gaveta y la abrió.

- Lo dejaré aquí y estará muy seguro, no te preocupes- le dijo- Cuando lo necesites, lo puedes sacar tú mismo- sonrió.

- Gracias… Muchas gracias, Kasumi- atinó a contestar Ranma, aún abrumado por estar en el país de las hadas.

Kasumi se dirigió hacia Ranma y se detuvo ante él, en ese momento ella era mucho más alta. Levantó una mano y le acarició la cabeza.

- Mucha suerte, Ranma- dijo.

Y procedió a retirarse de la habitación. Ranma la siguió. Una vez afuera Kasumi se alejó.

- La cena va a estar lista en un momento- sonrió y se fue.

Ranma permaneció fuera de la habitación, un tanto turbado.

Akane había tenido una larga tarde, las chicas se habían dado cuenta que era mejor no seguir con el tema de Ranma, así que prefirieron hablar de otra cosa y ver algunas películas. Lamentablemente eran todas de amor. Odiosos enamorados. Akane sintió nunca antes aborrecer tanto a las parejas con su desbordante y chorreante amor. Hasta en esa maldita película los perros eran románticos.

La cena transcurría tranquilamente en casa de los Tendo y todos sabían que era por la ausencia de Akane. Mientras faltara Ranma o Akane (y el maestro, que gracias a Dios llevaba desaparecido un tiempo) reinaba la paz. Hasta la intervención de Soun.

-¡Qué tranquilidad!, ojalá todos los días fuesen así- dijo mientras comía.

-Es porque falta Akane- respondió tranquilamente Nabiki.

-Nabiki, como puedes decir eso- le reprochó Kasumi

-Pero si es verdad, hermanita. Basta con que falte uno de estos dos tortolitos para que se respire la paz. O se separan y Ranma se va, o se casan y se van juntos - respondió.

-Nabiki…- la miró su hermana un tanto enfadada.

- Hablando de casarse creo que ya es hora- dijo Genma mirando a su hijo seriamente.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, amigo mío- lo apoyó Soun- ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo- dijo sorbiendo un poco de té.

- Ranma, mañana mismo te compraremos el traje- le dijo su padre.

En la frente de Ranma ya comenzaba a aparecer un tic.

-¡Y luego celebraremos el compromiso!- prosiguió Soun con el té entre las manos.

- ¡Tendremos una gran celebración! ¿No es así Tendo?- exclamó Genma

- ¡Claro que sí Saotome!- le respondió Soun.

- "Fiesta, fiesta, yo quiero más fiesta…"- bailaban súbitamente los patriarcas arrojando confeti sobre la familia, mientras Nabiki decía – par de ridículos… -

Tras un momento de baile por parte de los mayores, Ranma, que ya tenía todos los músculos de la cara contraídos gritó:

-¡Basta! ¡Estoy realmente harto de que decidan por mi!- exclamó irritado golpeando la mesa- Además… ¡yo nunca he aceptado casarme con esa boba chica violenta y…-

- ¡Ranma!- lo interrumpió Kasumi alzando la voz- Por favor, ayúdame a traer las cosas de la cocina- le dijo un poco más seria de lo habitual.

Ranma, aún furioso, la miró un momento y se incorporó con un suspiro de rabia. Algo extraño pasaba con Kasumi y además ella lo había ayudado. Y por sobre todo, no se le podía decir que no.

Los demás vieron extrañados como Ranma y Kasumi se iban a la cocina.

El chico miraba como Kasumi sacaba las cosas para llevarlas a la mesa. Él se apoyó en el mesón a un lado del fregadero y cruzó los brazos aún frustrado respirando la rabia, mientras la observaba distraído.

De pronto Kasumi se dirigió a enjuagarse las manos, se las secó, se dirigió a Ranma y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Espérame aquí- le dijo. Ranma hace un rato ya había regresado a su estatura normal y aún así Kasumi le parecía infinitamente superior. Suspiró, desvió la mirada y sólo se limitó a asentir.

De vuelta en el comedor, que se encontraba silencioso, Kasumi se agachó y recogió la tetera. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió a la familia:

- Por favor, no molesten a Ranma- dijo severamente. Sus ojos estaban serios y tenían un brillo misterioso. Los observó, dejó pasar unos segundos eternos y luego sonrió - por favor- repitió. Dio la vuelta lentamente y se fue a la cocina, dejando tras de sí un aura escalofriante.

En el comedor nadie decía una palabra. Soun se había quedado con el té a medio camino, Nabiki con los palillos en la boca y Genma había alcanzado a refugiarse tras el patriarca Tendo.

-… ¡Qué terror!- Genma se atrevió a murmurar tras unos segundos, aún resguardado tras su amigo – Creí que iba a morir a manos de Battousai…-

- Vaya, vaya, "La Ira de Kasumi"- dijo Nabiki, recuperando la compostura habitual y volviendo a comer- No la veía desde hace algunos años cuando papá intentó comprometerla con…-

- No hablemos de ese tema…- Soun se aclaró la garganta- Y estás leyendo muchas historietas, Saotome.

- Soy un panda, qué más puedo hacer- se leía en el letrero que mostraba el oso.

Nabiki y Soun suspiraron con resignación, cada uno volvió a su posición normal y siguieron comiendo, en silencio.

En la cocina Ranma vio como Kasumi se aproximaba. Una vez adentro, tomó algunas cosas y se las entregó.

- Vamos, ayúdame con esto- le dijo.

Ranma las tomó y la siguió de vuelta al comedor.

En éste todo parecía normal, todos comían tranquilamente en silencio. Depositaron lo que llevaban en la mesa, luego Ranma se sentó y Kasumi también.

Tras un breve momento Kasumi rompió el hielo preguntándole cosas cotidianas a su padre, éste le contestó como si nada hubiese pasado, de modo que la cena transcurrió pacíficamente.

Ya era de noche y Akane se encontraba distraída en casa de Yuka. Las chicas se habían ido quedando dormidas una a una. La última en dejarse caer había sido la dueña de casa, que conversando con Akane se había quedado dormida con la mano dentro de la bolsa de papas.

Akane sonrió, la habitación de Yuka estaba hecha un desastre, había comida en el suelo y estaba lleno de migajas, había refresco derramado y los esmaltes de uñas y lápices labiales estaban por doquier, es más, había un esmalte azul manchando la alfombra. Akane se incorporó y fue a recogerlo. Sin duda, no quería estar presente para cuando la madre de Yuka fuera a ver la habitación. Caminó esquivando el reguero de cosas y aprovechó de apagar la televisión. Miró a las chicas, también esparcidas en el suelo y sonrió, finalmente había disfrutado junto a ellas. Habían hecho lo posible por hacerle olvidar el mal rato y lo habían conseguido. En unas horas Akane reía junto a ellas ante algún comentario gracioso. Dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana y de pronto la realidad la aplastó.

Mañana volvería a la casa y lo vería nuevamente. Y esta vez no estaba segura de querer perdonarlo, se sentía humillada y todo había empezado por querer mostrarse tierna con él y regalarle algo, quizás era mejor seguir como siempre, con su eterna disputa y evitarse problemas como éste. O quizás era mejor terminar con todo y llevar una vida libre de discusiones y malos ratos, pues la verdad era que ya estaba agotada. Y fue justamente esa idea la que rondó toda la noche por su mente.

Ranma se encontraba en el techo, de nuevo como chica. Una mala idea le había sugerido que quizás de esta forma podría ocurrírsele el plan perfecto para que Akane lo perdonara, pues podría conectarse con su lado más sensible. Esperó unos minutos a que la idea femenina y milagrosa llegara a su mente. Esperó y esperó ansiosamente y…

…Y nada. Al parecer seguía siendo un bestia.

Y vaya que lo era, de hecho en sus momentos de máxima bestialidad era cuando hería a Akane, se dijo.

¿Pero acaso como chica no era ella una bestia también? Una especie de monstruo poco femenino… y se supone que entre bestias se entendían ¿o no? Se preguntó.

"Akane no es una bestia, idiota" se dijo.

"Oh no, no una charla de autoayuda otra vez, por favor" se lamentó.

"La única bestia insensible aquí eres tú", "Cobarde, no te atreves a decirle la verdad", "Mírala fijamente y dile lo que sientes", "Pronto se aburrirá y te dejará ", "… Y encontrará a otro que la merezca", "Siempre culpas a tu maldición", "Y culpas a otros, eso es lo que te hace poco hombre"… Las voces daban vueltas en su mente y lo mareaban. Se sentó violentamente y se agarró la cabeza. – Ya déjenme- se dijo a sí mismo. "Ella es más sensible de lo qué tú crees", "Akane en verdad es sensible y delicada, tú lo sabes", alcanzó a distinguir entre los pensamientos que iban y venían.

- ¡Delicada!- se dijo de pronto- delicada, delicada, delicada…- se repitió- ¡Como una flor! … ¡Flores!- exclamó con un golpe en la mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Vaya, que genio…" dijo una voz en su mente, "Y por fin. Si que hizo falta todo este circo…" se dijo otra.

-Ya cállense- se dijo Ranma. Se incorporó feliz y se fue a dormir.

En su cuarto, Kasumi apagó la luz y se fue a dormir cansada, pero contenta.

Akane llegó a su casa temprano el otro día. Estaba cansada y traía unas bolsas debajo de los ojos para nada envidiables.

- ¡Ya llegué!- se anunció como era su costumbre. Observó a su alrededor y se alivió de no ver al culpable de sus ojeras.

- Hola Akane, que gusto que estés de vuelta- le saludó Kasumi, mientras llevaba ropa recién lavada para colgarla.

-¿Donde están todos?- preguntó Akane, mirando a todos lados, no había nadie a la vista.

- Papá y tío Genma salieron hace un momento, Nabiki está en su cuarto y Ranma está…-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- la interrumpió, mirando hacia otro lado orgullosamente.

Kasumi la miró con gracia – No te preocupes, ve a descansar, creo que no dormiste bien- le respondió sonriendo como siempre. Depositó la canasta de la ropa en el suelo y comenzó a tender las prendas.

- Estaré en mi cuarto- dijo Akane y se marchó en dirección a la casa.

- ¡Primero come algo!- le gritó Kasumi

- ¡Ya comí!- le respondió a lo lejos Akane.

Se apresuró en llegar luego a su cuarto y caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo. Había pensado toda la noche en él y en el compromiso y ya había tomado una decisión. Pero necesitaba tiempo para informarla y por el momento no quería por nada del mundo encontrarse aún con…

Abruptamente Akane choca con alguien en la escalera. Pierde el equilibrio, se prepara psicológicamente para caer y cierra los ojos con fuerza, cuando siente que alguien la agarra de la cintura y vuelve a equilibrarse.

Abre los ojos y ahí está su dolor de cabeza, mirándola sorprendido.

Ranma tardó en volver a la normalidad. No esperaba verla tan temprano de vuelta, aún no tenía las cosas preparadas y se puso nervioso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto con ella, más ahora que la tenía tan cerca. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que podía estar así y se sentía realmente bien.

- Ranma, ya puedes soltarme- dijo Akane, aparentando frialdad, que no funcionaba mucho debido a que estaba sonrojada ya que Ranma no dejaba de mirarla.

- A… Akane, ya regresaste, pensé que llegarías más tarde…- Atinó a decir, sonrojado, soltándola suavemente y asegurándose de que se equilibrara bien.

- Bien pues, siento haber llegado tan temprano- le respondió bruscamente – Déjame pasar, tengo prisa- Aunque le había costado mucho resistirse a prolongar ese momento y a disfrutar la cercanía con él que tanto anhelaba, no estaba dispuesta a ceder y ya estaba resuelta, así que intentó ser lo más fría posible y a retirarse antes de caer en la tentación. Y lo hizo con el dolor de su alma.

Ranma la miró extrañado y la manera en que sonaron sus últimas palabras lo golpeó como una cachetada. De pronto sintió una oleada de rabia indescriptible. No podía ser, él pensando todo el día de ayer en disculparse con esa bruta… Se revolvió la cabeza todo un día en encontrar una forma de decir cuánto lo sentía (y cuanto le costó, ¿eh?), había sufrido una presión psicológica por parte de sus personalidades múltiples, sólo para encontrar la forma más sensible y …cursi de pedir perdón y ahora ella lo trataba así, así como si nada. No, eso no se iba a quedar así… Cerró los puños con rabia y lanzó con fiereza:

- ¡Eres tan…-

- ¡Ranma!- Exclamó una voz a los pies de la escalera.

Y ahí estaba Kasumi nuevamente. Ranma volteó a verla y Kasumi lo miró con severidad y complicidad.

No se le había quitado la rabia, estaba furioso con Akane, por ser tan egoísta, con Kasumi por tratarse repentinamente de un ente superior y con él mismo, al fin y al cabo. Así que se sintió con todo el derecho de mirarla furioso. Sin embargo Kasumi sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿No ibas a ir a comprar?- preguntó.

Ranma inspiró y exhaló un momento y se volvió hacia ella.

- No- dijo impacientemente, luego recordó- O sea, sí- Y era verdad, esa era su intención, justo a eso iba antes de haber chocado con Akane. Debía ir a comprar las flores.

- Bueno, entonces quiero encargarte algo- le respondió ella.

Ranma bajó con resignación los peldaños que los separaban. Se sentía cansado y hastiado. En realidad ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada por disculparse con Akane y quería mandar todo al diablo. ¡Al demonio con las flores! Pero ahí estaba Kasumi, pendiente y con su extraña nueva identidad de ser supremo.

Akane se había quedado mirando la escena y le pareció que su hermana y su prometido se traían algo entre manos. O quizás no, de todas formas Ranma no se habría negado ante la petición de Kasumi. A ella no se le decía que no. Pero igualmente su hermana de veía distinta, Akane no sabría decir en qué con exactitud.

- Me voy a mi habitación- dijo finalmente sin mirar, fingiendo no prestar atención.

- Que descanses- le respondió dulcemente su hermana. Akane no respondió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kasumi espero a que su hermana desapareciera por las escaleras y se dirigió a Ranma que se encontraba ya a su lado.

- Ranma, ya que vas a salir quería pedirte que me compraras unos sobres de carta en la librería- le dijo extendiéndole el dinero.

- Está bien- asumió desganado- ¿Cuántos?

- Tres, por favor. El dinero que sobre, tómalo como una paga- le respondió Kasumi.

- Bien, gracias- dijo mientras se aprestaba a salir

- Por cierto Ranma, la librería está frente a la florería.

Ranma ya se encontraba en la calle aún con la sensación de "miedo a lo desconocido". Recordaba haber oído las últimas palabras de Kasumi, haberse paralizado, dejar transcurrir unos segundos, para luego haberse marchado lenta y cuidadosamente sin haber quitado la vista de ella ni un momento, hasta dejarla fuera de su alcance. En todo ese tiempo Kasumi no había hecho más que sonreír.

Daba escalofríos pensar en ella. ¿Cómo era que lo sabía todo? Quizás había desarrollado algún tipo de superpoder, la había mordido una araña, sapo, hormiga o lo que sea; radiactivo, era un mutante telepático o había sido la elegida para destruir la matrix… o algo por el estilo. El punto era que ya no se trataba de la Kasumi de siempre, pero por lo menos era inofensiva. Hasta el momento.

O lo más probable era que quizás los Tendo a cierta edad desarrollaban alguna capacidad extraordinaria. Ya había visto al señor Tendo convertirse en una cabeza demoniaca con lengua de serpiente. Ahora había sido el turno de Kasumi y se había vuelto una telépata que controlaba la voluntad de las personas. Luego seguiría Nabiki (¿Sería jefe de la mafia?) y posteriormente Akane. Se asustó. ¿En que se convertiría Akane? ¿En un gran mono peludo en luna llena? Se aseguraría de cortarle la cola cuanto antes.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba leyendo demasiadas historietas. Quizás Akane tendría el don de ser híper odiosa. Bueno, si ese resultaba ser su poder y ella seguía con su personalidad, ya tenía talento. Sonrió. Estiró los brazos y miró al cielo. Estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías, se dijo y se relajó un poco. Suspiró.

De todas formas estaría atento ante la aparición de una cola en Akane.

Ante todas estas divagaciones Ranma ya había llegado al centro comercial. Caminó y se dirigió primero a la librería. Ésta se encontraba casi vacía, así que lo atendieron luego y pronto ya se encontraba con el paquete de sobres en la mano.

Ahora iba a cumplir su misión e iría finalmente por las flores. Así que caminó con decisión hacia ellas. No tuvo momento para retractarse pues se trataba de caminar unos pasos y ya se encontraba allí. De pronto se dio cuenta que a un costado se encontraba una juguetería. Quizás sería mejor regalarle un osito o algo así y por un momento la idea lo tentó. Se acercó a la tienda, se paró frente a la vitrina y miró cuánto costaban. No tenía suficiente dinero.

De pronto recordó el dinero que había quedado de los sobres y que Kasumi dijo que podía tomar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo con una sonrisa en los labios, lo contó y vio que le alcanzaba justo. Estaba decidido, compraría ese oso de la vitrina. Al momento que entraba a la tienda con una sonrisa boba y distraído, chocó con una persona. Producto del choque, había soltado el billete que llevaba en su mano.

Ranma a toda prisa, se disculpó, ayudó a recoger lo que había botado y una vez finalizado se dio cuenta que ya no traía el billete en su mano. Miró desesperado a su alrededor y al momento lo vio, estaba tirado a un metro más allá. Se volvió en esa dirección y se apresuró a recogerlo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una corriente de aire lo empujó más lejos, finalmente lo elevó, el billete voló por algunos segundos y fue a parar varios metros, a los pies de una anciana. Se trataba de una anciana de ropa andrajosa y pobre, que al ver el billete se agachó, lo recogió, le brillaron los ojos y luego lo besó mirando al cielo agradecida.

Ranma vio toda la escena y estaba claro de que ya había perdido el billete. No podía ir y abalanzarse sobre la anciana para quitárselo. ¿O sí?... No, en definitiva no.

La anciana se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ranma que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Lo vio con cara de frustración y con ojos de perro triste. Se preguntó si el dinero sería de aquel chico, puesto que había caído desde esa dirección.

- ¡Joven!- alzó la voz para que Ranma la escuchara- ¡Oiga joven!- siguió diciendo dirigiéndose hacia él.

Ranma que se encontraba maldiciéndose a sí mismo y quejándose de su mala suerte, oyó que la anciana llamaba a alguien. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que se refería a él.

La anciana al ver que ahora el chico le prestaba atención, se aproximó a él. Una vez ya cerca le preguntó:

- Joven, me acabo de encontrar este dinero, ¿es suyo?- le preguntó mostrándoselo.

Ranma aún miraba extrañado a la anciana, al cabo de unos segundos y sin poder creerlo le respondió.

- Sí, gracias- y repentinamente lo pensó mejor- No, en realidad no- dijo. No podía ser tan cruel, la anciana lo necesitaba mucho más que él. Y aunque estaba tentado a que se lo devolviera, no iba a hacerlo. Para evitar arrepentirse, prefirió retirarse cuanto antes.

- Espere- le dijo al ver que Ranma disponía a irse. El chico se volteó y la miró.

- Muchas gracias- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- me hace mucha falta.

Ranma sólo atinó a sonreír.

- Y compra las rojas- le dijo de pronto.

- ¿Eh? – la miró Ranma sorprendido.

- Para tu chica ¿cierto?, llévale las rosas rojas- agregó guiñándole un ojo- mucha suerte hijo-

La anciana se inclinó hacia él despidiéndose y se marchó.

Ranma se quedó como hielo.

Reaccionó justo antes de que un autobús pasara por el lugar. Sintió que toda lógica se había perdido en esos días y que ya no valía la pena seguir descifrando el misterio de por qué el universo parecía confabular a favor de la relación entre él y Akane. De todas formas el escalofrío aún continuaba ahí bajando por su espalda.

Se concentró y se dirigió al puesto de flores e inmediatamente observó las rosas rojas. Primeramente él hubiese elegido las rosadas, pero ya que estaba metido en esto, no iba a desobedecer ahora a lo que sea que lo estaban ayudando. Entonces, sin dudarlo, las recogió, le alcanzó para tres y las pagó.

-Sin duda quedarás como un rey- le dijo el vendedor, envolviéndoselas.

- Gracias- dijo él recibiéndolas.

Finalmente Ranma se puso en marcha de vuelta a la casa. Ése sería el gran día. Es decir, la gran noche. Daría el golpe cuando la familia estuviera durmiendo, lejos del asedio de las cámaras y del acoso parental.

Akane se encontraba tirada sobre su cama, pensando. Esa mañana no había calculado que sus descuidos típicos le harían encontrarse de un sopetón con su prometido. Menos aún esperaba que su torpeza hubiese provocado que, de improviso, nuevamente se encontrara entre sus brazos. Se sonrojó. Maldición, ese sólo roce con el idiota de Ranma era capaz de hacer que ella dudara del plan inicial. Había vuelto esa mañana a casa resuelta a terminar su compromiso e igualmente informarlo a la familia lo antes posible. Y aunque por nada del mundo quería admitirlo, no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

En las escaleras, cuando la sostuvo para que no cayera, él por unos instantes había sido tan… ¿tierno? No sabía si era la palabra correcta, pero de alguna forma, sí había sido distinto. La había mirado con cariño y había podido notar que sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Será posible que él…? No, definitivamente no. Él tenía mucho donde elegir y claramente no iba por su lado. Además, esta basurita fea aún tenía dignidad.

¿O no? Sí, claro que la tenía, aún le quedaba un poco.

"Es sólo un cobarde, dale una oportunidad" dijo una voz en su interior. ¿Qué? ¿Darle una oportunidad? No, ya le había dado suficientes… "Quizás esta vez sea distinto" le susurró de nuevo la voz en su mente. Quizás, ¿pero y si no?

Dudó un momento. Luego se incorporó y miró por la ventana, observó el cielo y sintió una brisa acariciar su rostro. A lo lejos vio como una mariposa se aproximaba a ella. Entró y se posó sobre el marco que tenía la única foto en que se encontraban Ranma y ella y que justamente él le había regalado en una navidad pasada. La mariposa se mantuvo posada en el lugar por unos segundos, batió un poco las alas y luego emprendió el vuelo por donde había venido.

Akane sonrió. Esos guiños esotéricos ya habían sucedido en otras ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Sólo le sorprendió verlos después de tanto tiempo. Y ya tenía cierta inmunidad frente a las voces surrealistas que aparecían en su mente.

Y sin embargo podría presentarse hasta un ángel para convencerla de lo contrario, pero ella ya estaba resuelta, no quería seguir sufriendo. Mañana comunicaría su decisión a la familia, y si Ranma tanto merecía otra oportunidad, pues tenía el resto del día para hacerla valer y tratar de convencerla.

Kasumi se encontraba revolviendo la olla del almuerzo. Lo hacía mientras divagaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. De pronto se detuvo y finalmente sonrió.

- El resto del día es suficiente- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Nabiki que se encontraba husmeando en la cocina.

Kasumi le sonrió – Por favor, avísale a los demás que el almuerzo está listo-.

Ranma pasó todo el día escondido de la familia. Sabía que si regresaba a la casa, el instinto haría lo suyo, terminaría peleando con Akane y mandando todo al diablo. Era preciso acabar luego con el plan y además, si se prolongaba, las flores se secarían y le habían costado caras.

Así que apenas hubo comprado las rosas, se dirigió a la casa y entró sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Había pensado en pasar el resto del día fuera, pero no quería andar paseándose por ahí con las rosas y que casualmente se apareciera alguna de las locas, se adjudicara las flores y se armara el escándalo de siempre. Por otra parte debía ir a entregarle los sobres a Kasumi.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que a ella no le interesaban los dichosos sobres más que asegurarse que él le había comprado las flores a Akane.

Llegó antes del almuerzo. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viese y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya en el camino había pensado que qué haría con las flores al llegar, puesto que necesitarían agua y un lugar donde dejarlas, así que resolvió que quizás el único lugar donde estarían a salvo sería en el tejado. Las dejó ahí y luego se encaminó a la cocina a sacar un poco de agua.

Ya estaba cerca y no vio a nadie en el corredor. Se acercó aún más a la puerta de la cocina y vio a Nabiki conversando con Kasumi. Observó que Nabiki salía y resolvió entrar.

Kasumi ya no era un peligro… a esta altura era más como una aliada.

- Hola Ranma- dijo repentinamente Kasumi, sin voltear- Regresaste justo a tiempo, ya vamos a almorzar.

Ranma, que tras todo lo acontecido ya no se sorprendía con nada, le respondió:

- Kasumi, ya te traje los sobres.

- Que bien. Supongo que ahora necesitas un florero- le dijo sin quitar la vista de la olla.

- Sssi- respondió Ranma

- Bien, acá abajo hay uno- le indicó.

Ranma lo sacó y Kasumi se lo llenó de agua. Él la observó. Por fuera era la misma Kasumi de siempre, pero irradiaba algo especial. Un aura extraña. Ranma diría que era la de otra persona. Sin embargo, le generaba una extraña sensación de calma y acogida, más aún de la que ella ya emitía por sí misma.

- Toma- le dijo a Ranma, que aún seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Él se espabiló y lo cogió.

- Ah y Ranma…- le dijo cuando éste tomaba el florero- no las dejes en el techo, ya sabes dónde pueden estar más seguras- le dijo seria y luego sonrió, afable.

Ranma captó enseguida. Se había equivocado, ella lo seguía sorprendiendo. Se quedó mirándola curioso, mientras ninguno soltaba el florero.

-Ranma, Nabiki ya viene- dijo Kasumi riendo. Le hacía gracia la actitud de él, que se había quedado sorprendido sin tomar bien aún el florero.

- Bien- atinó Ranma retirándoselo de las manos a Kasumi finalmente- Gracias.

Kasumi siguió sonriéndole, mientras él daba media vuelta y se iba. De pronto se detuvo.

- Regresaré más tarde, no vendré a comer- le avisó.

- No te preocupes- le respondió ella.

Ranma asintió agradeciéndole y se marchó rápidamente.

A los segundos llegó Nabiki.

- Ya les avisé a todos que el almuerzo estaba listo. Pero no encontré a Ranma por ningún lado, luego le pregunté a Akane si sabía dónde estaba pero me dio un portazo-.

Kasumi sonrió – Envié a Ranma a hacer trámites, no vendrá- le respondió.

Nabiki la miró, notaba que su hermana no era la misma de siempre.

- ¿Con quién hablabas?- le preguntó inquisitiva.

- Ayúdame a servir- le dijo su hermana por toda respuesta.

Ranma se encontraba en el tejado, había ido a buscar las flores y se quedó ahí aguardando a que toda la familia bajase a comer, para poder ir a dejarlas al cuarto de Kasumi.

Una vez que sintió que cesaba el ruido de las pisadas y comenzaban las voces en el comedor, se dirigió sigilosamente en dirección a la ventana de Kasumi y probó si se encontraba abierta y efectivamente lo estaba. Se introdujo en su interior cuidando no provocar ruido alguno. Una vez adentro experimentó nuevamente la sensación de encontrarse en "territorio sagrado" y sintió que al entrar por la ventana había cometido algún tipo de sacrilegio.

"Qué tonterías" se dijo al momento, "es sólo la habitación de Kasumi" y al pensar en eso se sintió mucho más inquieto e intentó salir luego de allí. Miró a su alrededor y vio el escritorio. Ahí dejaría las flores. Se acercó a él y puso el florero. Sobre el escritorio también se encontraban dos fotografías. Ranma las observó y luego las tomó, en una se encontraba toda la familia Tendo. En el centro, la madre sentada y sobre su regazo estaba una pequeña Akane muy sonriente. Una a cada lado de su madre, se encontraban Kasumi con su expresión característica y Nabiki con su mirada habitual. Tras ella se situaba un orgulloso y más joven señor Tendo. Ranma sonrió. La señora Tendo y Kasumi reían de la misma forma. En la otra fotografía se encontraba la familia Tendo, sin la madre, pero ahí estaban él, su padre… ¡y su madre! No recordaba haberse tomado esa fotografía, ni menos haberse tomado una con su brazo rodeando a Akane.

De pronto a lo lejos sintió pasos y se apresuró en dejar las cosas en su lugar. Se dirigió a la ventana y salió por ella.

En el comedor estaba la familia la almorzando, tranquilamente. El puesto al lado de Akane se encontraba vacío, pero ella no pensaba preguntar en dónde se había metido su prometido, le daba igual, pues, desde mañana él ya no lo sería y podría disponer de su tiempo como mejor le pareciera y si quería el idiota de Ranma podría almorzar con Shampoo, con Ukyo o hasta con Kodachi… El rostro de Akane se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo y más furioso… Porque a ella ya no le importaba nada ese, cobarde, mentiroso, idiota, pervertido de…

- Ranma no vendrá porque le encargué algunos trámites- dijo repentinamente Kasumi, dirigiéndose a Akane.

Akane en ese momento se atragantó con un grano de arroz.

-¡Y… qui… quien… cof cof… preguntó, cof, por él!- logró decir con mucho esfuerzo y con su cara totalmente roja en parte por la sorpresa, por el atoramiento y por la vergüenza.

- Vaya, te pones igual de roja que él… lástima que a ti no te combine el cabello…- murmuró Genma mientras engullía vorazmente su plato de arroz.

Kasumi rió con gracia ante el comentario, mirando a Akane.

- ¿De qué se rien? ¡No entiendo!- Exclamó furiosa Akane.

- Uuuy hermanita, o te falta dormir o te falta Ranma- agregó perspicazmente Nabiki.

- Nabiki…- le respondió amenazadoramente Akane. Luego se incorporó violentamente y dijo ofendida – Ya terminé, muchas gracias. Me voy a mi cuarto.

La familia vio como se encaminaba con su postura orgullosa.

Kasumi observó con gracia la actitud infantil de su hermana, mientras ésta se marchaba. Al rato agregó.

- Ya basta, no molesten a Akane.

Y eso fue suficiente para amedrentar a todo el resto.

Ranma pasó el resto del día dando vueltas por el barrio. Cuando le dio hambre, estuvo mortalmente tentado de ir a comer un apetitoso, placentero y supremo okonomiyaki al restaurant de Ukyo o de ir a comer totalmente gratis cuantos fideos chinos pudiese comer hasta reventar, donde Shampoo, pero su sentido común, que se encontraba extrañamente encendido todo el día, le dijo que no debía buscarse más problemas… mucho menos donde habían comenzado, así que decidió que sería un hambriento invisible por el resto del día.

Akane se encontraba en su habitación molesta y ofendida. ¡A quien rayos le importaba Ranma!... De seguro ahora estaría derritiéndose ante un okonomiyaki de Ukyo o se encontraba reventado a fideos chinos. Bueno, ahora él ya no era su problema. ¡Ja! Y ahora la que se quedara con Ranma se llevaría de la mano todos los problemas que él acarreaba. Por fin su vida volvería a ser pacífica. Ya no habría enemigos poderosos ni guerreros transformistas, no habrían abuelas milenarias ni abuelos pervertidos explosivos… no, ése permanecería en su vida si o si... Pero de todas formas, ya nadie intentaría matarla, transformarla ni capturarla. Ya no habría necesidad de que Ranma fuera a salvarla, de que recorriera todo el mundo para recuperarla… de arriesgar su vida por ella.

De pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta. No vería nunca más a Ranma protegiéndola ni cuidándola… Pensó y recordó todos los momentos en que él lo había hecho.

Su vida sería la misma maldita vida aburrida de antes, acabaría la escuela y terminaría casada viviendo sus días con… Kuno Tatewaki.

De pronto rompió a llorar. La perspectiva de una vida sin Ranma era demasiado triste, por no decir un poco, inquietante. Sin embargo, ya atardecía y el muy idiota de su prometido no se encontraba y no parecía que pudiese volver a verlo antes del día de mañana. Y ella se había jurado darle sólo hasta lo que quedaba del día para esperarlo. Si no lo hacía, sería como si ella no le importara y eso sólo significaba que él no la quería como ella a él.

El sol se ocultaba y Ranma había pasado toda la tarde en distintas heladerías del barrio. Previamente se había transformado en chica y conforme pasaba la tarde había descubierto que con un tono inocente y aparentando poco dinero como para comprar un helado doble, podía conseguir uno de éstos por cuenta de la casa. Fue así como ahora se encontraba rebosante de helado a más no poder, uno más y vomitaba, pensó. Se lamentó que su estómago de chica fuera más pequeño, ya que normalmente le hubiesen cabido algunos más. Lo que ahora necesitaba con urgencia y en honor a los 12 helados que le habían regalado, era un baño. Y fue gracias a ese caballeroso pensamiento que recordó que debía ir a casa a ver a Akane.

Y se fue corriendo, lo más veloz que su vejiga llena le permitió.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Ranma aún no llegaba a la casa. Kasumi lo excusó diciendo que entre otros lugares también lo había enviado donde el Dr. Tofú y que cenaría con él.

Nadie cuestionó los dichos de Kasumi y al parecer todos aceptaron la excusa fácilmente. Además, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar algún comentario y la cena en especial para Akane fue bastante tranquila. Sin embargó ésta se encontraba cada vez más inquieta. Las horas pasaban y Ranma aún no se presentaba ante ella. Y el final del día se acercaba.

De pronto se imaginó que el momento en que Ranma finalmente se iba a dirigir a ella había sido estropeado por lo acontecido en la escalera. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por haber sido tan brusca con él. Y se sintió peor por haberle dado un ultimátum en secreto. Kasumi sonrió.

Fue con esta idea que Akane subió a su habitación. Le daba vueltas en su mente que Ranma ni se imaginaba que ella le había dado hasta esta noche para aclararlo todo. De pronto pensó que debía hablar con él y así tomar juntos una decisión.

Ranma llegó a la casa cuando ya había anochecido y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir velozmente al baño. Una vez solucionado, vio la hora y decidió que debía prepararse. Resuelto y de nuevo como chico se encaminó al dormitorio de Kasumi. Ya casi llegaba la hora y estaba preparado para disculparse sincera, dulce y cursimente con su prometida. Haría todo lo posible para que ella volviera a estar contenta y… también estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier tipo de situación que se diese esa noche. Se sonrojó… Porque sentía que ya… (rojo vivo)… que ya era hora de… (rojo furioso) decir lo que sent….

Súbitamente sintió un ataque con agua fría.

"¡El estilo, hijo, el estilo! ¡Combina los colores!" –Decía el letrero del panda mientras se burlaba.

-¡Ya no molestes!- Exclamó Ranma indignado mientras lanzaba a su padre por los cielos.

La puerta de la habitación de Kasumi se abrió.

- Ranma, ya llegaste- le dijo amable como siempre.

Él asintió y se quedó viéndola.

- Pasa- le indicó ella, dejándole un espacio para que entrara. Ranma así lo hizo y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

- Me imagino que pasaste la tarde pensando en Akane- le preguntó Kasumi suspicaz.

- Eeeh, si- mintió Ranma, aún estaba atragantado con el helado.

Kasumi no le respondió y sólo sonrió. Abrió el cajón y sacó el chocolate, luego retiró las flores del agua y las secó.

- Toma- le dijo, Ranma recibió las cosas- ¿estás listo?

Él aguardó unos segundos, la miró fijamente y respondió:

- Sí- firme y seguro.

- Me alegro mucho- agregó Kasumi.

Ella se alejó unos metros y de la nada sacó una tetera con agua caliente que vertió sobre Ranma. Él recuperó su forma habitual.

- Mucha suerte- dijo ella tomándole una mano en gesto de apoyo. – Hoy es el día.

Él asintió. Se alejó y salió por la ventana.

Kasumi lo vio marcharse y luego se sentó en la cama mirando el cielo. "Necesitaré tu ayuda", pensó.

Ya saliendo de su ventana, fue a dejar las cosas sobre el tejado y decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa. Había andado todo el día vagando por la ciudad y además tenía algunas manchas que delataban el atracón de helado que se había dado. Entró sigilosamente a su habitación y procedió a sacar otra camisa roja, luego se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna en el armario. "Qué rayos" pensó. Y luego recordó que era día de lavado y que Kasumi- ya no tan misteriosamente- había decidido lavar todas sus camisas, dejando únicamente las que ocupaba para "ocasiones especiales y formales".

Suspirando con una desbordante resignación sacó una y se la puso. Salió de la habitación ignorando completamente al panda con un letrero que ponía "Así es hijo, el look ante todo"

Se dirigió con suma cautela al patio y subió al tejado. Tomó el chocolate y el ramo de rosas, bueno, las tres rosas y decidió que ya era hora. Sintió que iba a realizar algo importante, su desarrollado sexto sentido le decía que había un algo en el aire que insinuaba que hoy era el día… ¿o era que Kasumi ya lo había dicho? No importa, el tema era que debía hacerlo ahora ya…

Ahora ya!... "¡Vamos muévete!" Se dijo, incapaz de mover las piernas. "Vamos, cobarde" Se retó a sí mismo "¡No puedo!" Se agarró la cabeza afligido. La sola idea de ir a disculparse con rosas y chocolates con Akane lo turbaba demasiado. Primer plano, él entregándole las rosas, Akane recibiéndoselas sonrojada y mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos, él se acerca a ella y…"¡Aaaaah, que voy a hacer! Gritó exaltado.

-¡Lo que sea hazlo ya!- Gritó Nabiki desde su ventana y luego la cerró de golpe.

Ranma la observó sobresaltado aún con las manos en la cabeza y en la misma posición de desesperación.

Por culpa de Nabiki y una vez ya calmado, pensó mejor las cosas. Ella tenía razón, hasta cuándo iba a seguir revolviéndose ahí en el tejado y no por nada se había tomado todas esas molestias en estos días. "No puedes ser tan cobarde ¿acaso no eres Ranma Saotome, quien vence a todos sus oponentes?" se dijo, "aceptas todos los retos pero eres incapaz de pedirle perdón a Akane, quien al fin y al cabo es…"

-Lo más importante- dijo en voz alta. Resolviéndose ir hacia su ventana.

-…lo más importante- repitió sonriendo una voz en la oscuridad unas ventanas más allá.

Se ubicó justo arriba de su ventana sujetando muy bien las flores y colocando el chocolate en su bolsillo, inspiró hondamente y golpeó el vidrio.

Akane se había quedado dormida tirada sobre su cama, había dejado las cortinas abiertas y la luz de la luna se filtraba al interior de la habitación iluminando su rostro. Soñaba que jugaba en una máquina para golpear topos con un mazo, sólo que ése no era un mazo, era un mazazo y esos eran Ranmitas, no topos. De pronto el ruido de los golpes que daba mientras apaleaba a un pequeño Ranma particularmente diabólico, se mezcló con el ruido que provenía de la ventana. Entreabrió los ojos y logró distinguir a su prometido colgar de la ventana. "El Jefe de los topos" pensó, "aún me falta aplastar a ése". Cuando los golpes en el vidrio prosiguieron, se despabiló y se dio cuenta de que era Ranma en vivo y en directo quien tocaba. No supo qué hacer y su primera reacción fue de hacerse la dormida y dar media vuelta.

Ranma vio como Akane dormía profundamente y se veía muy plácida con su rostro iluminado por la bendita luna. Hubiese permanecido allí contemplándola por más tiempo si no fuera porque ya estaba cansado, una mano le hormigueaba y se le estaban cayendo algunos pétalos a las rosas.

- Akaaaaaneeeee…. Akaaaaaaaneeeeeee- susurró.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía el peor de los fantasmas llamándola así, dejó de hacerlo.

A Akane en el interior de la habitación se le había erizado el pelo. Ya se encontraba nerviosa por no saber cómo enfrentarlo todo y escuchar de pronto una voz de espectro fantasmal que la llamaba, resultaba espeluznante. Idiota de Ranma.

- Akane, por favor, déjame pasar- insistió Ranma en el exterior. Se estaba cansando y a decir verdad, más que nada era que su paciencia se estaba agotando, unos pétalos más y se marchaban él y su chocolate, lejos de niñas bobas.

Akane, dándole la espalda a la ventana, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sentía rabia con todo y por sobre todas las cosas con ella misma. Había estado todo el día inconscientemente esperando a que Ranma viniera a hablar con ella y ahora que lo tenía ahí, colgando ya con los brazos temblorosos fuera de su ventana, no se atrevía a enfrentarlo. No podía ser así, pensó. Se había prometido ya dar una solución definitiva a todo el circo que consistía su relación con Ranma y no se iba a defraudar a sí misma. Suspiró.

Fuera, el chico era un caos. El paquete de flores se le estaba arrugando, el chocolate se le resbalaba del bolsillo y al parecer ese bulto que ya había visto hace algún rato sobre el tejado no era una rata, sino un...

-Akane- su voz salió entre temblorosa y angustiada- por favor, ya me estoy cansand…. - el gato se acercaba lentamente hacia él en son de paz- Akaneeeee….

Akane, suspiró, lentamente se irguió y se dirigió a la ventana con actitud resuelta y hecha un flan por dentro.

Corrió el seguro y un Ranma completamente alterado y mirando aún con pavor hacia el tejado se abalanzó al interior.

-Gra… Gracias Akane-dijo entrecortadamente.

Akane lo observó extrañada, casi la había atropellado al entrar, y se veía muy agitado y nervioso. Pero fuera de eso, si lo miraba con detenimiento, podía notar que, entre lo desarreglado que se hallaba ahora, se veía bastante bien, no llevaba su habitual camisa y bueno… con o sin su habitual camisa, o más aún; sin camisa, se veía siempre guapo. Se sonrojó. "Dios mío, Akane- pensó- ¿no era que lo ibas a terminar?"…

"Acaso esas no son… ¿flores?" Pensó al notar, en la oscuridad, un paquete que él había dejado caer al entrar estrepitosamente.

Ranma al notar que Akane lo observaba mientras él, paranoico, aún veía por la ventana ("No fuera a ser que esa bestia horrorosa lo siguiera hasta allí") recobró la compostura, se alisó la camisa, se sacudió un poco y adoptó la forma de habitual seguridad y de invulnerabilidad que proyectaba siempre. Recogió las flores y las escondió en su espalda.

- Hola- la saludó, sin saber que más decir. La observó. Todas las ideas que había tenido de cómo se iba a desarrollar el asunto se habían esfumado y se hallaba ahí, de pie, frente a ella sin saber qué más agregar.

Notó que ella se veía bien. Muy bien en realidad. A decir verdad, siempre se veía bien, por más que él siempre se tomara la molestia de indicarle lo contrario. Pero esta noche se veía muy, muy bien. Quizás ayudaba ese vestido que traía puesto, ése que siempre llevaba cuando hacía calor y que a él tanto le infartaba. Odiaba ese vestido que lo hacía vulnerable. Y en realidad era una suerte que lo vistiera esta noche, pensó. Se sonrojó.

- Y… qué quieres- prosiguió ella luego del silencio. Y era lo único que se le había ocurrido decir mientras notaba que él no dejaba de mirarla y mientras ella tampoco podía dejar de observarlo, porque a decir verdad, la apariencia que él llevaba esta noche era como sacada de una revista de catálogo. (Tontamente, recordó la vez en que leyendo una revista se encontró con varias tenidas masculinas que, pensó, en su prometido se verían bastante bien. Luego, al haber dado vuelta la página, el mismo modelo que antes lucía el conjunto ahora lucía sólo ropa interior, promocionando la misma marca. Ella había notado, inconscientemente, que el abdomen de aquel chico dejaba bastante que desear comparado con el físico de su prometido)... "Akane, eres de lo peor", pensó, ya roja como un tomate.

Ranma se despabiló, "ésa, es mi Akane, siempre rompiendo el momento", se dijo.

- Akane, yo…- Balbuceó -… ehmmmm- No sabía qué decir… De pronto recordó el paquete que escondía tras su espalda- ¡Te traje esto!- dijo

Le alargó torpemente las flores. Éstas aún se mantenían íntegras y si no… en la penumbra no se notaba mucho.

Akane se sorprendió, bueno, no tanto, había creído que el bulto que traía Ranma podrían haber sido flores, pero saber que en realidad lo eran, la emocionaban bastante.

- Gra, gracias- dijo un poco turbada, cogiéndolas. Pocas veces Ranma había tenido esos detalles y la verdad es que siempre se derretía ante ellos. Pero no quería dejarse llevar esta vez. No quería que funcionara sólo por unos momentos y que al día siguiente todo volviese como siempre. De todos modos, le estaba costando mucho disimular la alegría que le producía, y mucho más aún, las mariposas en el estómago que se le estaban formando.

Ranma se le quedó mirando, estaba rojísimo y agradeció por enésima vez a que sólo contaran con la luz de la luna. Pero se estaba preocupando, esperaba alguna reacción alegre por parte de ella pero nada pasaba. En algún lugar recóndito en su interior el Ranma simplista esperaba que todo se hubiese arreglado con ese gesto y que luego todo fuera feliz. Pero no, el Ranma concienzudo le estaba haciendo ver que no fuera idiota y que no todo se iba a arreglar mágicamente con flores y con un chocolate derretido del bolsillo.

-¿Nnno te gustan?- se le escapó de súbito. "Eso era, no le gustan" pensó, "¡quizás le gustaban las rosadas!"… "¡Esa anciana! Si la vuelvo a encontrar se las va a ver…"

- Sssi, me gustan mucho, muchas gracias- respondió ella interrumpiendo sus macabros pensamientos- las rojas son las que más me gustan, odio las rosadas, muchas gracias Ranma- dijo sonriendo sin ya poder esconder mucho su emoción.

Ranma se sorprendió. "Bueno, bendita vieja" pensó.

Akane odiaba las rosas rosadas por una simple razón, un tiempo atrás habían sido sus preferidas pero desde que eso se supo públicamente, los muchachos de la escuela Furinkan, y anexos, la habían sorprendido, atiborrado y atacado con hordas de rosas rosadas. Sin contar con que el magnánimo Rayo Azul de la escuela le había regalado un retrato a escala de él mismo portando sólo una rosa rosada en su boca como toda vestimenta. El recuerdo para ella aún era abrumador.

Él se había quedado como bobo viendo la sonrisa que ella ahora le dedicaba. Akane ya no podía disimular y Ranma se encontraba embelesado y si se fijaba bien parecía que ella estaba ¿sonrojada?

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella al ver que el chico la miraba tan fijamente.

Ranma se recobró y pensó que tenía que seguir adelante, no podía quedarse sólo con eso, tenía que lanzar lo que había venido a decirle, si no, su experiencia le decía que en aproximadamente 3 minutos y medio ya estarían discutiendo otra vez. "Tú puedes" dijeron todos los Ranmas en su interior.

- Akane… yo te quería decir….- dijo él nervioso

- ¿Qué cosa Ranma?- lo miró ella.

¡Diablos! ¡Era tan difícil! Pocas veces se había disculpado de esa forma.

- Yo…- prosiguió sudando

- ¿Si Ranma?- viéndolo fijamente

- Yo…-

- ¿Tú…?-

"Ranma, no seas idiota, dilo por primera vez en tu vida, díselo a ella. Lo siento, lo-sien-to, tranquilo, es fácil, a ver dilo, lo-sien-to"

- ¡So liento!- dijo estrepitosamente

- ¿so liento?-

"Idiota, otra vez"

- este… Loo, ejem, lo siento. Lo siento Akane- "¡Eso! ¡Un punto!"

Akane quedó estupefacta. Jamás, o eso creía, había escuchado decir eso a Ranma. O realmente era sincero o… No, realmente era sincero. No cabía otra posibilidad, tal como había sonado, parecía que era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Ranma por su parte estaba… raro. Se sentía aliviado por haberle dicho por fin a Akane que lo sentía, confundido porque era la primera vez que se disculpaba como tal con alguien y nervioso porque no sabía que venía ahora. Huía o enfrentaba.

Enfrentaba; iba a tirar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Akane yo… Lo siento por haberte hecho quedar tan mal ante las demás chicas…

Akane sinceramente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ahí lo tenía disculpándose directamente frente a ella. Asumiendo sus culpas. Le hubiese encantado tener una grabadora o algo así para guardar este momento para la posteridad, bueno quizás su hermana se estaba encargando de eso precisamente ahora, pero eso ya no le importaba…

- … Perdón por haber hecho que se burlaran de ti, no era esa mi intención. Además…-

Ranma ya sudaba frío, no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo por su boca, hubiese querido detenerse para evitar quedar tan expuesto, pero a la vez sentía que era una catarsis que de alguna forma lo liberaba. De todas maneras nada le quitaba la idea de salir pronto de allí y de esconderse en alguna cueva abandonada.

- Además…-

"Vamos Ranma" se dijo "Todas las cartas sobre la mesa"… "Di esto y huyes… sólo dilo"

- Además… -

…¡Huir!…

- Además, tú no tienes nada que envidiarles… Es-es más bien al contrario-

…

Ranma sólo quería morir.

Akane iba a estallar de una felicidad suprema.

Ranma intentó mover sus piernas, el pensamiento de que lo tragara la tierra crecía indescifrablemente. Pero por alguna razón incomprensible su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se encontraba allí parado frente a Akane sin poder hacer nada.

Akane por su parte parecía encontrarse en estado de shock.

Y allí permanecieron uno frente al otro sin nada que decir.

La luz de la luna bañaba a la pareja y adornaba el momento como para una postal. Ranma, que en ese momento estaba siendo atacado por una seguidilla de pensamientos suicidas quedó nuevamente embelesado ante la figura de Akane, quien parecía rodeada de un aura de felicidad extrema. La luz acentuaba sus rasgos y el vestido contribuía con lo suyo.

Akane por su lado se encontraba en una tierra de pajaritos y mariposas que revoloteaban entre los pétalos de flores de cerezo que giraban en torno a ella.

No podían sacarse la mirada uno del otro, sentían la cercanía, escuchaban su respiración, hasta casi sus latidos, estaban cada vez más y más cerca…

-Qué…- exclamó Ranma

Ranma había dado un paso delator hacia Akane y en ello había pisado algo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Mientras, Akane puso una expresión de querer palmotearse la frente.

Él se agachó y recogió el chocolate. Éste se había caído cuando Ranma entró huyendo despavorido de la horrible bestia- el gato- y nadie se había percatado en él.

- Mira- le indicó a Akane un poco turbado por la incomodidad.

Akane lo tomó para verlo más de cerca. Lo reconoció, era el chocolate que ella le había regalado sólo que parecía que hubiese pasado por un montón de calamidades. Y bueno, tratándose de Ranma, era lo más probable.

- Es el chocolate que te regalé- le dijo con una voz de desilusión máxima. Al parecer el momento nunca iba a llegar por parte de él.

Ranma la observó, se veía muy triste y como nunca iba a lograr comprender todas las cosas que sucedían con Akane sólo atinó a preguntarle:

- ¿Quieres que lo comamos ahora?

Akane asintió. Ranma se sentó en el suelo y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, ella lo hizo un tanto desganada. Él abrió la envoltura, que ya estaba ajada en muchas partes, le dio un trozo y luego sacó uno para él.

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio. En todo momento Ranma miró de reojo a Akane quien se veía permanentemente ensimismada y triste. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Él hubiese esperado verla contenta o por lo menos huraña y mal genio, o sea, normal.

- ¿Verdad que es el mejor chocolate del mundo?- intentó amenizar el momento.

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres más?

- Está bien, gracias- contestó ella.

Akane tomó el trozo que Ranma le ofrecía y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras miraba con ojos tristes la luna.

Ranma ignoraba que Akane divagaba, perdida en sus pensamientos, sobre cómo comenzar la conversación que pretendía llevar a cabo esta noche con él.

Por otra parte él se revolvía la cabeza para encontrar una forma de que ella se encontrara bien o por lo menos, como siempre.

"O por lo menos como siempre". Ese fue el pensamiento que lo llevó a hacer la próxima jugada. "Lo único que puedo perder es… que me mande a volar con su mazo".

Ranma había notado que Akane, quien estaba absolutamente distraída, tenía un pequeño trocito de chocolate en su labio y que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Temiendo por su integridad física, pero asumiendo el riesgo, lentamente se volvió hacia ella, quien aún no se percataba y acercó la mano a su rostro.

Akane de pronto sintió una especie de caricia en su barbilla. Se volvió hacia él y notó como Ranma posaba lenta y delicadamente uno de sus dedos en sus labios, sacaba un trocito de chocolate y se lo llevaba a su propia boca. Luego sonrió.

Notó que sus pelos se ponían de punta y como le cosquilleaba el estómago. Y súbitamente fue adquiriendo un color rojo furioso.

Ranma sin dejar de sonreír se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta estar sólo a un palmo de nariz, mientras ella estaba hecha una gelatina.

- Estás roja como un tomate- le dijo en tono burlón.

Akane sintió que la rabia le hervía en su interior, su vena comenzaba a crecer y su puño empezaba a adquirir fuerza.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó- ¡Cómo no me voy a sonrojar si me haces eso!... ¡Bobo!- Gritó ella frustrada.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando recibir un golpe que lo enviara por los cielos, al infinito y más allá.

En lugar de eso, sintió con asombro como Akane pegaba un trocito de chocolate en su mejilla con rabia.

- A ver si no te pasa lo mismo- dijo ella amenazadoramente.

Sorpresivamente Ranma ve a Akane acercarse lentamente, cada vez más… está casi sobre él, ya está cerca… muy cerca, muy cerca…

Y ella le quita el trocito de chocolate depositándole un sutil beso en la mejilla.

Ranma estupefacto queda paralizado. JAMÁS, jamás de los jamases hubiese esperado esa reacción por parte de ella. Queda completamente anonadado. Y por consiguiente los colores comienzan a subirle al rostro, que se va poniendo cada vez más intenso.

Akane a su lado sonríe.

-¡Ja! Tú también- le señala el rostro con burla, ignorando su propio enrojecimiento y siendo poseedora de una osadía y de una sensación de adrenalina que jamás había experimentado anteriormente.

Ranma que aún no había salido de su asombro y cuyos latidos cardiacos ya lo agobiaban se sintió sumamente ofendido y con su orgullo herido tras la burla de Akane. Presa de la misma sensación de audacia que experimentaba Akane dijo:

- ¿Con que esas tenemos?- y actuando por instinto y sin dedicar ni una milésima de segundo a pensar, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Akane, quien se encontraba muy cerca, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso corto, sorpresivo y primerizo. Despertó miles de sensaciones en ambos, Ese beso fue capaz de decir todo lo que por años habían ocultado.

Ranma se alejó lentamente de Akane, quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Ambos se encontraban completamente azorados. Ella abrió los ojos y él la contempló. Akane tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción y Ranma parecía estar viviendo un sueño.

Él jamás había querido admitirlo, pero llevaba ya un tiempo soñando con besar esos labios y el miedo a que cualquier otro lo hiciera, de que osara tocarlos, lo alteraba de sobremanera.

Saliendo de la ensoñación, de pronto él sonrió con una muy leve mueca de burla y le indicó rozándole con su índice, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Akane aún sorprendida, entrecerró los ojos y sonriendo una mueca de disgusto, se acercó, lo abrazó por el cuello, cerró los ojos y lo besó. Él, sin perder oportunidad, la abrazó por la cintura.

- Eres la mejor, la única. Mi marimacho- le susurró luego al oído.

Unas habitaciones más allá, Una figura miraba una fotografía que aún no se tomaba.

Tomó unas píldoras que se encontraban sobre el mesón y las guardó.

-Misión cumplida, madre- dijo Kasumi.

En la habitación contigua, Nabiki se había quedado dormida, súbitamente, preparando su cámara de video.

Fin.

_Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer. ¡Dejen sus opiniones y críticas para saber que les pareció! :3 _

Petit Chat de Lune.


End file.
